Starfront: Collision Strategies
Here are some tips on scoring a perfect 10 on Skirmish or Multiplayer Matches. Tight security At the beginning, you only get 1 HQ, 4 Worker Units and one Xenodium collector. So even if you build a Low Rank Building, you are only able to train 1-3 Lower Units, which is why after you have filled the Xenodium collector, fill the whole base entrance with turrets. ''Tighter ''security? This strategy is exactly like the one above, except that there is a lower chance that enemies will approach your base. At the beginning of the match, build a turret at the centre of the map, i.e. if you're having a match at the Swift Resolution map as Myriads, build a Sporethrower at the centre of the map. Since Swift Resolution if the most common map used by other players, then you'd be lucky if your team is blue, build a turret at the glowing part (center) of the map. Careless players will not be able to detect your disguised turret, especially if you're playing as the Consortium, as the blue colour will cover your whole turret. Bombs Away! When fighting as the Consortium, train and send any kind of units to the enemies base. This will trick and/or distract the enemy as they will be busy battling the intruders, but what they didn't notice is the Rippers (sent by you, of course) that are dropping bombs all around their base. Aim for the HQ first, then the Recourse Extractors (such as Bloats or Plants), then the Air Unit Building(s), finnally the other buildings. The units may be ignored as they don't require to be killed to win the match. Note that the Myriad are also able to do this with Banekites using Death Dive. The Video to the left is a good example showing the Banekites Death Diving a Safeguard at 1:21. Seriously Crimson Sky This one is almost the same as the one above. You require at least one Air Base, a minimum of 12 Rippers and research Red Sky. The others are optional. Set a rally point to a place where only air units can reach and train at least 12 Rippers. You should only train a maximum of 4 Prowlers to guard your base. When your Rippers and researches are done, you may send the Rippers to bomb the enemies base. If they send any air units to destroy your Rippers, don't worry, especialy if there's only one enemy Air Unit, your Rippers have extreme fire rate and damaging rockets. If there're turrets at your Rippers location, quickly drop at least 2 bombs and immediately leave. Double sided tape If you're fighting in a map that has 2 entrances to the base such as Rumble in the Jungle, then send 2 separate groups to the first side (make sure that the first group has more units than the second). Wait for every single unit in the opponets base to attack the first group, then the second group attacks the base on the empty/second entrance. Note that the turret(s) at the other side may still attack your surprise units. A huge flock of eagles This strategy may be the 2nd most powerful strategy. First, build at least 2 Viridian Stalks and train as many Dreadsnouts as you want (but that still doesn't mean you don't have to train other units to guard your base). Remember to set a rally point at location where only air units can access, if not then your hard-trained Dreadsnouts will be but a hard-trained fried eagles. When you think you have enough Dreadsnouts, quickly send them to an enemy base of your choice. Watch your Dreadsnouts rain slime all over the enemy. Note that the researches that effect the Dreadsnout is optional. Revenge after Death This must be done as Myriad. Train as many screamers as possible. Then, get the spore maggots upgrade. Send wave after wave of screamers to the opponent's base. When they die, the other screamers will protect them while they transform into sporethrowers.